Nos vies, Nos blessures
by Ayla-Paris
Summary: Un drame se produit et la vie de deux personnes changent pour toujours.
1. Le Commencement

Chapitre I : Le Commencement

Un argument. Un seul argument. Sara veut faire quelque chose que Grissom objecte complètement. Il craint pour sa sûreté.

Ils discutent. Elle hurle. Il hurle. Elle est forte. C'est ce qu'il aime chez elle. Elle suit le battement de son coeur. Mais il ne veut pas qu'elle le fasse. Elle hurle elle peut faire ce qu'elle a besoin de faire pour résoudre un meurtre. Il est dépassé. Il ne peut pas la combattre. Elle quitte d'un pas lourd la porte et hors de la vue.

Il est dans le van. Il l'observe. Elle sait qu'il est là. Elle se sent meilleure quand il est là. Si quelque chose tourne mal...

Elle fait son travail. Il n'est pas facile, il n'est pas simple. Elle est bonne à ça. Il y a un autre argument. Elle ne croie pas. Un pistolet est dessiné.

Grissom se penche en avant de son siège. Ses yeux se posent sur l'écran. Un pistolet. Un Seigneur... Sara parle à l'homme. Elle est bonne. Mais elle n'est pas aussi bonne.

Il l'observe entrain de prendre le projectile et s'écrouler. Il sent son coeur s'arreter. Il est gelé sur place. Un cri est entendu. Il entend un cri perçant. Qui est entrain de crier?

Il court à elle. Il pousse des personnes qui sont sur son chemin pour arriver vers elle. Il voit seulement elle, et le sang. Oh Seigneur, le sang. Son sang. Sur le plancher.

Quelqu'un crie toujours.

Il se penche presque vers elle pendant qu'il tombe au sol à ses côtés. Ses yeux sont ouverts. Elle regarde fixement le ciel noir. Elle ne se déplace pas.

Ses mains planent au-dessus d'elle, tremblantes, voulant la tpucher mais ne

il n'arrivait pas. La Crainte. Elle est morte ? Oh Seigneur...

Il arrive à toucher son visage. Il est froid. L'air de nuit l'a refroidie. Il sent son poul. Il est à peine là. Sa chemise est imbibée de son sang. Elle est la cause de la blessure. Oh Seigneur... Non...

Elle respire à peine. Elle essayait de respirer. Lentement, doucement il glisse sa main et son bras sous sa tête et la soulève pour la bercer dans le creux de son bras. Son autre main vient se reposer sur son visage.

Elle cligne des yeux. Elle tousse. Elle prend un souffle.

Il peut sentir l'humidité sur son visage. Ses larmes. Ils sont venus. Ils viennent toujours. Ils tombent sur son visage.

Elle clignotent des yeux encore et se tournent vers lui. Ils clignotent dans l'identification. Sa bouche s'ouvre et elle essaye de parler mais une toux sort à la place. Elle ferme des yeux et son corps raidit de douleur.

"Sshhh..." indique Grissom et sa main se déplace délicatement sur son visage.

"ne bouge pas, Sara. Ne parle pas. S'il te plaît."

Il doit combattre de ne pas pleurer sur elle. Son poitrine se sent serré, serrant la vie hors de lui. Elle se détend contre lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrent encore et elle le regarde. Ses yeux ne lui ont jamais. Ils étaient les miroirs à son âme. Ils lui disent tout ce qu'il voulait savoir sur elle. En retour, il gardait ses yeux ouverts. D'elle et des autres.

Ses yeux lui disent qu'elle a mal. Mais ils lui indiquent également son amour pour lui. Son amour pour lui.

Il peut plus ne le cacher. Elle ne peut pas mourir en ne sachant pas. Il ne peut plus le cacher. Son amour intense, son respect pour elle. Ses craintes, ses espoirs, ses cauchemars, ses rêves. Il se penche plus et l'embrasse sur son front. Il doit la toucher. Avec ses lèvres. Il doit la sentir. Il doit la tenir au moins une fois avant qu'elle s'aille.

Sa main se soulève, lentement. Elle touche son visage, ses doigts sont froids et humides. Ils s'accrochent à sa joue avant qu'ils tombent à son côté. Sa bouche s'ouvre. Elle prend un souffle profond. Ses lèvres bougent. Il penchent sa tête pour entendre.

"je sais." Elle sait.

Il la regarde. Il veut son sourire, mais elle se transforme en sanglot qu'il ne peut pas entendre.

"Sara..." il pleure.

Oh Seigneur...

Elle a fermé des yeux.

Ils ne s'ouvrent pas encore.

Elle respirant est plus lent maintenant.

Elle le laisse.

Il a attendu trop longtemps.

Trop longtemps.

Pour toujours est un mythe.


	2. 2 semaines plus tard

MYTHS

Chapitre II : 2 semaines plus tard

On entendait une bruyante cacophonie depuis le hall.

Nick et Greg étaient dans le laboratoire, quand soudain ils entendirent des bruits, et rapidement ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le hall pendant que des cris éclataient, et cette fois suivie d'un cri perçant brisant le cœur. Ils coururent rapidement et arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de Grissom. Elle était verrouillée. Il y avait un accident et un autre cri éclata. Ils frappèrent sur la porte et appelèrent le nom de leur patron. Catherine et Warrick qui étaient de l'autre côté du hall et les rejoignirent en courant. Leur patron était intérieur et quelque chose de terrible se produisait.

Sara n'était pas là. Ca fait 2 semaines, qu'on lui a tiré dessus.

Grissom été couvert de son sang quand ils l'ont enlevé. Sara ne bougeait pas. Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'était celui de Grissom. Il est juste resté debout et a observé son départ, son visage était marqué par des stries de larme sur ses joues souillées par le sang.

Catherine et Warrick ont dû l'escorter. Quand ils ont cessé de le pousser, il a cessé de se bouger. Il était dans le choc. Ses yeux ont été glacés. Il était pétrifié. Il tremblait de manière incontrôlable, il claquait des dents. Il était effondré.

On l'a ordonné de rester à la maison durant trois jours ou autant de comme il a eu besoin.

Il a été ordonné de rester à la maison pendant trois jours ou autant que possible qu'il en avait besoin. Il était de retour au travail après trois jours, à l'heure. Son visage était blanc. Il semblait avoir vieilli durant ces quelques jours. Ses cheveux étaient plus blancs. Il regardait souvent dans le vide et devenait de plus en plus difficile de le faire revenir à la réalité. Mobley avait essayé de lui parler, mais Grissom l'avait juste ignoré et parti.

L'étincelle de ses yeux était partie. Il n'a plus souri. Plus du tout. Sa voix a eu la résonance du bois brûlé. Mort.

Sara était à l'hôpital. Elle était vivante, techniquement. Elle était dans le coma après son opération. C'était, il y a deux semaines et rien n'avait changé. Son cerveau montrait toujours une certaine activité, qui donné à chacun un peu d'espoir.

Grissom était là chaque jour, seul, tenant sa main. En ne disant rien. Les infirmières avaient apporté un lit de camp, pour lui, après avoir réaliser qu'elles ne pourraient rien faire de le faire partir. Le lit de camp n'a pas été resté inutilisé à ce jour. Il restait assis près du lit.

Il dormait avec Sara durant le jour, sa tête du côté de son lit. Sa main dans la sienne. Sa main était si froide. Il la frottait pour la réchauffer. Mais elle est restée toujours froide. Sa respiration était régulière, de même que son battement de cœur. Rien n'a changé.

Pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle pas ? Il se le demandé chaque jour, une larme roula sur sa joue. Il n'a jamais posé la question à haute voix. Il connaissait la réponse. Sa tête le savait. Son cœur ne la savait pas.

Il criait en retour dans l'agonie toutes les fois qu'il a dû la laisser pour le travail. Il lui a toujours donné un baiser sur le front avant de partir. Il a pensé, au jour, où il l'embrassera sur la bouche et qu'elle y répondrait. Jusque-là, il se satisfaisait de son front. Son cœur est resté avec Sara maintenant. Tout le temps. Elle n'était plus dans son travail. Il était devenu un de ces corps de la morgue.

Nick, Greg, Warrick et Catherine ont continué à frapper contre la porte de Grissom et à hurler pour qu'il ouvre. Nick couru vers le hall pour obtenir un double de la clé.

Soudain, il y a eu un silence derrière la porte. Un silence de mort. Et alors ils l'entendirent. Ca a commencé d'abord doucement puis il s'intensifia. Des pleurs. Des pleurs d'une telle agonie profonde et intense. Une note simple, monta en vigueur et en force. Et alors elle est partie, aussi lentement et fâcheusement qu'elle était venue.

Un autre bruit a suivi ces pleurs. C'était des sanglots.

Nick est revenu du hall, essoufflé. Dans sa main était une clef. La porte ouverte et ils se sont précipités à l'intérieur. Et ils s'arrêtèrent à la vue de la scène. Ils ne pouvaient pas entrer. Le bureau de Grissom été détruit. Son bureau été balayé, le contenu été répandu sur le plancher. Le bureau lui-même été balayé contre le mur, un trou été formé dans le mur. Le meuble d'archivage été retourné, les tiroirs été tombés ouverts et vidant leur contenu sur le sol. Les affiches accrochées sur les murs, déchirés. Les bocaux en verre été brisé. Même ses précieux bocaux étaient cassés.

Grissom été reposé parmi ce carnage, son dos contre le mur, ses jambes pliées sur sa poitrine, ses mains recouvrait sa tête. Il y avait du sang sur ses mains, sur son visage, sur ses vêtements. Son corps été secoué par des sanglots.

Effondrer. Détruit émotionnellement et psychologiquement. Tout qu'il n'avait jamais exprimé avait finalement éclaté.

Soudainement il a recommencé à hurler encore et encore. Ses mains ont volé partout; ses pieds donnaient des coups. Ses yeux étaient fermés contre l'impact de ses émotions.

Nick et Warrick sont parvenus à le tacler au sol et à le retenir. Greg s'est tenu en arrière, trop effrayé pour faire n'importe quoi.

"Appel le 911!" Hurla Catherine dans sa direction.

Il fit une pause et il s'en alla. Grissom était sur le plancher avec Warrick et Nick sur lui, essayant de le maintenir pour que Grissom se blesse encore plus. Le verre n'aidait pas et il y avait plus de sang.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les infirmiers sont apparus. Ils lui donnèrent un sédatif et le plaça sur une civière. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il essayait de parler mais rien ne sortait. Même sous sédatifs, son visage ne pouvait pas cacher son agonie.

Catherine e pencha au-dessus de lui, sa main dans la sienne. Son autre main frotta son front.

"Tout ira bien, Gris." Lui chuchota-t-elle. "Je te le promets."

Et les ambulanciers emmenèrent Grissom en direction de l'ambulance. Catherine le regarda s'éloigner et remarqua une petite foule dans le vestibule. Parmi eux se tenait Ecklie, observant son rival entrain de quitter le QG. Catherine était tendue et attendait un commentaire de sa part mais au lieu de cela elle voyait dans son regard de la tristesse et de la confusion de sa part. Ecklie n'a jamais vraiment eu des sentiments profondément pour Grissom. Il a réalisé avec un choc, que c'était beaucoup plus profond qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il avait mal compris et sous estimé Grissom. Encore une fois.

"Il ne le prend pas bien du tout." Dit-il tranquillement après que les autres étaient partis.

Catherine le regarda, étonnée.

"Oui il le prend très mal" C'est tout ce qu'elle lui dit.

"Je n'ai pas su." Répliqua-t-il

"Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avons su."

Et Catherine commença à craquer, elle ne voulait pas qu'Ecklie la regarda pleurer, elle voulait partir pour pleurer dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait la voir mais au lieu de cela Ecklie la pris dans ses bras, dans l'étonnement de la jeune femme, et elle commença pleura de tout son corps.

Les profondeurs de la passion peuvent prolonger et nous envelopper.

_a Suivre..._


	3. Grissom

Chapitre II : Grissom

_Il était avec Sara. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils marchaient main dans la main. Il sentis son cœur éclatait de joie. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui souri. Elle était si belle. Et elle était à lui. _

_Ils étaient ensemble et ils étaient heureux. _

_Ils étaient ensemble pour toujours. _

_Pour toujours. _

_Mais "pour toujours" est un mythe. _

_Son sourire s'en alla à ce moment là. Lentement il se pencha vers son visage. Elle le regarda fixement. Dans ses yeux, il pouvait lire une crainte croissante. _

_Il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Sa bouche bougea mais aucun son en sortit. _

_Elle posa ses mains sur son abdomen. Elle regarda vers sa chemise. Les yeux de Grissom suivirent son regard. Sur son beau chemisier blanc de coton, il y avait une tache rouge qui s'agrandissait à vue d'œil. _

_Il regarda fixement, avec stupéfaction horrible, la tâche de sang, pendant qu'elle accroissait et succédait sur son chandail. _

_Quand il posa ses yeux sur son visage, son visage est devenu blanc. _

_Alors il se rappela._

Le sang.

_Elle le regarda maintenant. Lentement, regardant vers lui et de sa chemise et reposa ses yeux vers lui. _

_Il essaya de prendre sa main dans la sienne mais trop tard elle était partie. Il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il cria son nom. Mais rien ne sortie. _

_"SARA !" Cria-t-il._

_Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Elle était partie trop lointain. Elle est allée._

Et il était seul.

Tellement seul.

La douleur est venue alors.

La douleur était brûlante.

La douleur était partout dans son corps.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper.

Son corps brûlait.

Son esprit brûlait.

Il essaya de crier.

Rien ne se produit.

Il était attrapé dans un cycle sans fin de douleur.

Il a vu son visage.

Son beau visage juste avant qu'elle ait donné l'assaut hors de la porte.

C'était la dernière chose qu'il a vu.

La prochaine fois, elle serait couverte de sang et la mort dans des ses bras.

Il avait attendu trop longtemps.

Son esprit était dans l'agonie.

Son visage était devant le sien.

Son sourire, ses yeux de brun étaient scintillants.

Comment pouvait-il la toucher, la sentir. Ca lui faisait mal.

Où était-il ?

Les pensées sont venues et parties dans son esprit. Elles sont venues, elles sont allées. Il a essayé de se rappeler. La seule mémoire qui est venue à lui était Sara. Et du sang. Son esprit s'est tourné vers sa mémoire. Sara... vivante. et bon... il a essayé d'appeler à cette mémoire... qu'il lui a crié pour venir... il est venu et est allé...

Il sentait que son esprit s'en allait... désireux de joindre ces mémoires flottantes. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser disparaître. Elle n'était morte. Pas encore. Sa main fraîche. Il s'est rappelé de sa main fraîche. Morte ? Non. Juste fraîche. L'air était frais. Il faisait

Toujours frais dans les hôpitaux.

Hôpitaux ?

Elle était dans un hôpital. Il savait cela.

Il a fait le plus dur. Un hôpital... une main fraîche... des tubes... des bruits... Elle était vivante... il aimait le bruit de ce bruit.

Elle était vivante. Mais elle n'était pas avec lui. Elle était partie loin. Il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. Il s'est senti si seul.

La douleur est venue encore dans son esprit. Il a gémi. Il était toujours là.

Son bureau. C'était un désordre. Pourquoi ? Qui avait fait cela ? Il détestait le désordre. Il détestait la désorganisation. Son bureau était saccagé. Il a essaya de se rappeler. Les images sont venues dans son esprit.

Il y avait des voix. Ils hurlaient. Que hurlaient-ils ? À qui ? Qui étaient-elles ?

Il s'essaya à son bureau, essayant de se concentrer.

Travail.

Affaires.

Meurtres.

Plus de sang.

Pas le sien.

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il avait une migraine. Oh! ... comme il avait mal !

Il détestait ça. Toute cette paperasse. Tous ce qu'il voulait faire était de travailler.

Dans la colère il avait envoyé ces papiers l'air. Avec son bras il balança tout parterre, les papiers tomba sur le sol, se mélangeant entre eux.

Il était déprimé. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pendant qu'il marchait autour du bureau et il devait se calmait car il sentait une montée de colère dans ses veines. Il a regardé autour son bureau. Il a été coincé dans l'ennemi. La colère bouillait et ne s'arrêtait pas.

Ses mains ont trouvé le côté de son bureau et la colère a traversé de ses mains au bureau et il l'envoya contre le mur. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et il avait du mal à respirer. Son esprit été gelé sur la colère et l'a alimentée.

Après ce fut la chaise.

Il donna un coup de pied sur ses papiers.

Les affiches ont été réduites en petits morceaux, puis elle rejoignirent les autres papiers sur le plancher.

Les diverses fioles sur les étagères ont étaient brisés dans ses mains pendant qu'il les serrait furieusement.

La fureur et la douleur avaient pris en otage son esprit et ne le libéraient pas jusqu'à ce que son corps ait été dépensé.

Il s'effondra contre le mur, glissant lentement sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint le plancher. Sa respiration était dure. Il se rendit compte que la douleur était réelle dans ses mains. Son visage était humide.

Alors il y avait lumière.

Et des voix.

Quelque chose venait pour lui.

Tout était flou.

Soudainement il y avait des mains et des bras sur et autour de lui.

Il était sur le plancher et quelque chose de très lourd était sur lui. Il pouvait à peine respirée. Il a entendu deux voix et une voix plus élevée. Son visage été marqué de coupure de verre.

Et puis plus rien.

La douleur d'ici et maintenant.

La mémoire était venue à lui comme un projectile dans le ciel, le frappant à plat sur son dos. Il a été assommé.

Drogues.

Peut-être les drogues l'emmenaient au loin?

Il a espéré ainsi.

Il a détesté se sentir ainsi a disjoint.

_Sara. _

_Oh! Sara... Où es-tu ? _

_J'ai besoin de toi._

Sur le visage de Grissom, une simple larme roula sur sa joue.


	4. Sara

Chapitre IV : Sara

Les paupières de Sara se sont ouvertes.

Sa tête bougea légèrement.

Ses yeux s'ouvrèrent, seulement pour être assaillie par une lumière blanche, lumineuse.

Elle les referma. Elle les re-ouvre encore une fois mais avec précaution. Le blanc se transformèrent pour devenir de diverses couleurs et formes. Elle vit un plafond blanc. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle ne savait pas où elle était.

Sa tête était immobilisée par une minerve et une perfusion était placée sur son bras.

Pour elle ? Était-elle malade ?

Elle ferma des yeux encore pendant qu'une vague de douleur parcourait son corps.

Elle pouvait entendre un bruit quelque part. Un bruit lent.

Son corps lui faisait mal. Particulièrement son estomac.

Le vide lui faisait signe. Revenir.

Elle le voulait. Il faisait beau. Rien ne s'est produit. Aucune douleur. Aucune crainte.

_Aucune joie..._

_Aucun amour..._

_Aucun rêves..._

Une autre partie de son esprit lui parla tranquillement.

Sa bouche était sèche. Si elle n'avait pas mal pourquoi était-elle ici? Mais quelque chose lui a indiqua qu'il y avait autre chose de mal. Terriblement mal.

Elle était seule.

Elle tourna sa tête légèrement sur le côté et s'aperçu qu'il y avait une fenêtre. Dehors, il faisait jour. Le ciel était bleu clair. Rien de plus. Aucuns bâtiments. Aucuns arbres. Rien.

Elle tourna sa tête encore et ferma ses yeux. Ils étaient si lourds.

Le vide était là, elle l'attendait. Le vide était agréablement. Il l'accueilli pendant qu'il l'enveloppait. Elle céda.

Quand elle les ouvrèrent encore une fois, c'était la même salle, seulement la lumière était différente.

Il y avait d'autre chose dans la chambre. Elle regarda encore la pièce jusqu'à que ses yeux se posèrent sur les pieds de son lit. Elle clignota des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle remarqua une personne qui tenait une chemise. Elle clignota encore et essaya de parler. Aucun son ne sorti de sa gorge. La chemise qui était dans les mains de la personne s'abaissa et un visage est apparu.

Cheveux bruns court, yeux bruns. Sur les côtés du visage des cheveux gris?

Ses yeux sont devenus grands, et le dossier tomba parterre.

"Hum!".

C'était le bruit qui est venu de la bouche ouverte de la personne. La personne resta un moment et s'en alla. Hors de la porte.

Sara clignota des yeux.

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit et trois personnes se précipitèrent.

Un se teint prêt son chevet tandis que les deux autres se tenait prêt d'elle. L'un d'entre eux ressemblait à la première personne. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si s'était un homme. L'autre s'était une femme. Celui qui se tenant prêt de son lit était une femme aussi.

"Mlle Sidle?" Lui demanda celle-ci, tranquillement.

Sara regarda vers elle et essaya de se concentrer sur la personne qui se tenait près d'elle. C'était une femme plus âgée, peut-être quarante environ. Cheveux brun long, comme Sara. À la différence de Sara, le visage de cette femme était long et étroit, avec petite bouche. Ses yeux étaient petits et bruns. Elle portait une chemise blanche, typique de ce qu'on porte dans un laboratoire, sur un chemisier bleu-clair et d'un pantalon noir.

Sara ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais dû avaler avant que quelque chose sorti.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de parler en ce moment, Mlle Sidle. Je suis le Docteur Nancy Fellows. Vous avez été mon patient pendant un bon moment."

Un bon moment maintenant ? Sara se demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Vous nous avez fait peur, vous savez. Il y a eu beaucoup de personnes qui entrait et sortait pour vous voir. Des amis et des collègues. J'irai les appelais pour vous. Heureux de vous voir finalement éveillé, Mlle Sidle."

Elle sourit et partie.

Combien de temps suis-je ici ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Catherine et Warrick entrèrent, soulagés. Ils coururent vers son lit, un de chaque côté en prenant, chacun, une main.

"Sara" dit Catherine.

Y avait-il de la tristesse dans sa voix ?

Elle regarda Catherine et Warrick. Ils semblaient qu'ils étaient heureux, pourtant il y avait un vide dans l'air qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer. Une tristesse...

"Nous sommes si heureux que tu sois réveillé." Dit Warrick. "Nous avons eu si peur depuis que tu as reçu le projectile."

Le projectile ? Il y a eu un étonnement sur son visage parce que Warrick et Catherine se regardèrent et leurs regards se tournèrent vers Sara.

Catherine la questionna.

"Sara ? Rappelles-tu ce qui s'est passé?"

Sara essaya de se rappeler mais elle ne se souvenait de rien. Peut-être c'était à cause des sédatifs que l'on avait administrés. Quelquefois, ils faisaient cela.

"Non." Parvient-elle à dire.

"Probablement les médicaments." S'étonna Warrick.

Ils prirent tous les deux un siège près du lit de Sara.

"Où est Nick?" Demanda-t-elle.

Catherine et Warrick s'échangèrent des regards et puis la regardèrent.

"Il est hum.. rendre visite à un ami, Sara."

Un ami ? L'esprit de Sara revenait lentement de même que ses connaissances de CSI. Il y avait quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas lui dirent. Elle respira un bon coup.

"Les gars. Où est Nick?" Répéta-t-elle. "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

Silence.

"Nick va très bien, Sara." Répondit Warrick.

"Ouais..." elle répondit dans une tonalité incroyante. Et quelque chose l'a heurtée. "Où Est Grissom?"

La tension dans la chambre est soudainement devenue très intense et inconfortable. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient la regarder. Le cœur de Sara a commencé à battre fort.

Un coup de feu.

Elle.

Elle a reçu le projectile.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, elle se souvenait de tout.

Grissom ?

"Grissom a-t-il reçu le projectile?" Demanda-t-elle rapidement et effrayé de la réponse.

Ils se regardèrent encore une fois.

"Non." Dit Catherine.

Sara était soulagée. Elle les regardèrent, essaya de voir sur leurs visages leurs réactions. Nick allait. Grissom n'était pas là.

Elle essaya de se rappeler les petits détails avant qu'elle reçoive le projectile.

Le visage de Grissom.

Au-dessus du sien.

Il y avait de sang.

Elle haletait.

Il pleurait. Puisqu'elle avait reçu projectile. Pleurer ? Grissom ?

Ses yeux. Ses beaux yeux bleus. Dans ses yeux, ils y avaient de la crainte, de la douleur et de l'angoisse. Et de l'amour.

Elle avait reçu le projectile. Et Grissom était là. La tenant dans ses bras. Pleurant pour elle. Il l'aime. Ses yeux lui avaient parlé. Il avait écarté le voile et lui avait montré son âme. Enfin.

"Où est-il?" Chuchota-t-elle.

Warrick commença à parler.

"Sara..."

Sara ferma ses yeux. "Est-il mort?" Demanda-t-elle.

Catherine serra sa main doucement. Elle répondit d'une voix horrifiée.

"Non, Sara, non. Grissom n'est pas mort." elle fit une pause. "Il est... bon... il ne va pas bien."

Sara ouvrit ses yeux et regarda directement dans les yeux de Catherine.

"Il est malade?" Demanda-t-elle.

Catherine regarda Warrick.

"Il est dans cet hôpital, Sara. Apparemment il a eu une dépression."

Les mots frappèrent le cœur de Sara comme des pics de glace. Grissom ? Une dépression ? Comment ?

Les yeux de Sara se fermèrent, sa tête se posèrent de nouveau sur l'oreiller, un petit bruit s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle avait du mal à respirer.

Grissom...


	5. Sara et Grissom

Chapitre V : Sara et Grissom

Cinq jours sont passé depuis le réveil de Sara.

Cinq longs et douloureux jours.

Elle était, par la nature, pas une personne patiente. Elle détestait attendre. Ce n'était pas son style.

Le docteur ne la laisserait pas hors du lit pendant au moins trois jours, et seulement pour aller à la salle de bains. Son estomac la faisait toujours souffrir, mais elle a essayé de le cacher. Après cinq jours, elle a exigé d'être hors de sa chambre.

Les infirmières venaient la voir pour savoir s'elle avait besoin de quelque chose, mais le docteur les chassa. En se rendant compte que si Mlle Sara Sidle était assez forte pour parler, elle était assez forte pour des promenades courtes en dehors de sa chambre, dans un fauteuil roulant, naturellement. Ce n'était pas un compromis amical pour Sara, qui détestait pour dépendre de n'importe qui ou de n'importe quoi, même un fauteuil roulant.

Nick était venue aujourd'hui, poussant un fauteuil roulant devant lui.

"Hey!" Dit-il gaiement.

"Votre serviteur est ici, Madame."

Sara le regarda avec des yeux noirs et l'a sourie. Elle ne l'admettait pas, mais elle était reconnaissante pour le fauteuil roulant.

Aujourd'hui était une bon mais une triste journée, aujourd'hui, elle sortait de sa chambre mais elle allait voir Grissom. Elle a essayé de cacher le tremblement de ses mains. À quoi ressemblait-il ? Que ferait-il ? L'a reconnaîtra-t-il ?

Nick a remarqué le tremblement mais il décida de ne pas voir. C'était Sara, qui ne montrait jamais ces faiblesses, jamais. Ce qui se produit, il serait là pour elle. Comme un frère !

Ils descendirent dans le hall, pas trop rapide : L'estomac de Sara n'avait pas complètement récupéré. Elle a essayé de contrôler sa respiration.

Grissom avait été placé dans une salle. Il n'avait attaqué personne depuis qu'il était ici. Les médecins ont décidé de lui faire confiance.

Dans l'ascenseur et au niveau trois, trois portes plus loin, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Grissom. Le cœur de Sara commença à battre de plus en plus vite. Nick poussa la porte et emmena Sara au fond de la chambre.

Ils étaient dans une chambre commune avec sept autres personnes. Tous ont porté le même habit : chemise verte blanche et pantalon blanc.

Grissom se reposait sur une chaise en regardant la fenêtre. Il ne bougeait pas.

Catherine lui avait dit que Sara s'était mais il avait trop peur de la voir. Il a voulu se rappeler comment elle était... avant. Il était dans cette chambre pendant trois jours, la plupart du temps l'après-midi. Il était fatigué. Il n'a pas su si c'était les drogues ou s'il était simplement vraiment fatigué. Il a travaillé dur tout en cachant ce sentiment durant toutes ces années. Il y a trois semaines, tout c'est brisé.

Et maintenant il était ici. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Sara...

Pourrait il aller de nouveau au travail et être comme avant : capable de travailler ?

Tout était si différent maintenant. Il a dû réapprendre toutes les règles de la vie encore une fois, comme un enfant.

Il entendit un bruit proche. Non... plus de drogues. Il allait les refuser cette fois. Il était vraiment...

Il s'est tourné et s'arrêta complètement.

Sara.

Elle était ici.

Elle le regardait.

Dieu. elle était belle...

"Sara..."

Elle lui souriait. Son visage était blanc, de même que ses cheveux. Il remarqua que sur son visage, il y avait des traits de fatigue. Il ressemblait à un vieil homme.

Mais elle a vu dans ses yeux la vitalité qui était toujours là, cachée sous la lassitude.

"Grissom..."

Nick parti, les laissa seuls mais ensemble et trouva un siège dans un coin. Une infirmière lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il a refusé et il lui fit un sourire. Elle le sourie en retour, avec une lueur dans ses yeux.

Sara et Grissom se regardèrent fixement, en ne sachant quoi dire. Tous les deux s'étaient rappelé de la dispute de la dernière fois. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient ce que l'autre pensait et ainsi ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi faire. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient effrayer l'autre, mais encore, ni l'un ni l'autre d'eux ne savait ceci.

Alors ils se sont assis ensemble, dans le silence.

"Sara -"

"Je suis désolé, Grissom -"

Ils parlèrent en même temps. ils se regardèrent…

Sara regarda parterre.

"Je suis désolé, Grissom. Pour t'avoir fait peur."

"Sara,"

Grissom ne savait pas quoi dire, mais il savait qu'il avait parlé. Trop de fois, il avait pris son temps de dire les bons mots.

Il a maintenant réalisé qu'elle pouvait partir à n'importe quelle minute.

"Sara, je suis si heureux que tu sois vivant."

Sara l'a regardé avec un regard lumineux. Il est difficile que certains changent, même après une situation dangereuse. Ces mots vraiment ne l'ont pas étonnée.

Grissom se réprimanda mentalement pour son insensibilité. Il a essayé encore.

"Sara... peut-être quand nous sortons ici... nous pourrions déjeuner ensemble "

Il fit une pause et la regarda.

"Je pense que nous devions parler."

Sara le regarda. Son visage ne montrait aucune émotion et alors un sourire éclaira son visage. Un sourire de satisfaction.

Ce qui avait commencé avait libéré Grissom à s'ouvrir.

Grissom lui souriait le sourire de la vie. Il a regardé dans les yeux de bruns de Sara et il se senti libre comme si un poids avait été finalement enlevé de ses épaules. Il a pris sa main dans la sienne et il l'a serra.

Elle était vivante.

Et elle était à lui.


	6. Un Mois Plus tard Sara, mais pas Sara

Chapitre VI : Un Mois Plus tard... Sara, mais pas Sara.

Ils étaient de retour au travail maintenant, Sara et Grissom.

Sara était revenue. Le changement était que son honnêteté avait changée. Elle a choisi plus soigneusement des arguments à suivre. Ses sens, qui était important, avaient modifié. Sa vision de la vie était différente. Elle n'était pas dans aucune précipitation pour connaître le cosmos plus intimement qu'elle a eu quand elle était dans le coma à l'hôpital. Plus d'intimité et elle ne serait pas ici pour raconter son histoire. Elle avait compris avec la solennité grave.

Elle s'approcha des affaires avec une clarté, ne se permettant pas à montrer ses émotions, mais en les utilisant à la place des outils qu'ils étaient censés de les utilisés. Elle a appris à écouter ses instincts, leurs donnant une voix et utilisa son cerveau pour décider la décision finale. Son calme était une bienvenue, si ce n'était pas dérangeant, sur le lieu de travail. Une nouvelle Sara est née.

Elle avait fait face à la mort, elle l'avait vue venir, elle avait pratiquement tenu sa main pendant qu'ils marchaient et parlaient. Après que le choc du tir et le côté pratique de son esprit a commencé à s'affirmer, il a apporté avec lui certaine connaissance, qu'elle ne l'ait voulue ou pas. Elle s'est rappelée d'une partie des expériences tandis que dans celui son état d'esprit avait changé. Tandis que son corps était guéri, son esprit avait été libre pour errer autour sans fin et sans cesse, recueillant la connaissance, apportant à l'autre la connaissance cachée pour allumer devant ses yeux. Quand on est sur le point de mourir, la vie défile devant les yeux. C'est comme si leurs esprits laissaient finalement aller dans toutes les mémoires.

Votre vie entière clignote devant vos yeux. Avec elle, viennent toutes les sensations qui l'ont accompagnée quand elle s'est produite. Les mémoires oubliées qui ne devraient jamais être oubliées, comme les mémoires on préfère ne pas se rappeler. Mais ces mémoires sont aussi des leçons. Les leçons qui sont parfois oubliées durant le temps, ou quand de nouvelles mémoires sont créées et les vieilles sont poussées vers le passé et oublié.

Ses mémoires étaient revenues à elle. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle pouvait se rappeler que des choses qu'elle avait longtemps oubliées. Elles sont revenues à elle durant ses activités quotidiennes. Un flash, un visage, un endroit. Parfois les sentiments précédaient la mémoire visuelle. C'était une sensation bizarre, comme si une autre personne occupée son espace à côté d'elle. En fait, c'était simplement une autre Sara avec une différence de prendre la vie, partageant cette information avec elle à intervalles irréguliers. Une Sara perdue par les événements il y a de six semaines.

Ses rapports avec les autres personnes avec qui elle travaillait avaient également subi un changement. Son calme d'avant avait changé parfois par un intimidant. Tout le monde fini par connaître une nouvelle Sara Sidle.

Dans leurs esprits, ils ont connu des personnes qui ont changé comme s'ils vieillissaient. Mais le changement habituel est intervenu. C'était comme un projectile dans le visage. Ils étaient surpris de son changement. Cela prendrait du temps, ils le savaient tous. Et parfois le changement était douloureux, mais ils devaient l'accepter. La patience était tout ce qui a été exigé d'eux. La patience et la compréhension.


	7. Un Mois Plus tard L'Énigme De Grissom

Chapitre VII : Un Mois Plus tard... L'Énigme De Grissom

Grissom est venu travailler en même temps que Sara. Mais un peu plutôt. Sara allait très bien. Elle était vivante. Et elle a su et a accepté la déclaration silencieuse de Grissom de ses sentiments pour elle. Un obstacle surmonté. Un souffle plus facile à expulser.

Maintenant Grissom a dû traiter les conséquences de sa réaction durant l'accident de Sara. Tant qu'il pouvait se rappeler, il avait toujours été le plus fort. Quand son père était parti, il est devenu l'homme de la maison. Sa mère a fait ce qu'elle pouvait faire, mais il était le mâle de la maison maintenant, et il a pris ce rôle sérieusement. Adolescent il était demandé par les autorités locales pour les autopsies des animaux morts. La responsabilité est venue facilement, rapidement et naturellement à lui. Il s'est emparé des rênes, et il s'est accroché. Jusqu'ici. Il avait appris à traiter ses émotions. C'était la manière qu'il avait toujours été. Depuis qu'il pouvait se rappeler !

Il y avait toujours de besoin faire quelque chose. Ses émotions n'ont jamais obtenu une chance de sortir. Elles étaient furieuses avec lui pour les cacher, comme si elles étés embarrassés pour être associés entre elles. Elles ont offert leur temps jusqu'à ce que le temps ait été exact. Alors Sara est apparue. Sara... La seule qui aimé pousser le bouton, parfois d'un seul trait, qui mettait tous les deux fâchés, furieux, curieux, heureux, et lascif tous en même temps. Comment pouvait-elle faire cela ? Comment pouvait-elle faire cela et ne se rendre même pas compte ce qu'elle l'ait fait ? Son esprit criait silencieusement.

Et puis, ces quatre CSIs sont devenus sa responsabilité qu'il a prise très sérieusement. Il était leur professeur, leur mentor, leur patron et leur ami. Il les a enseignés et il a les protégés. Et maintenant il s'interrogeait. Sévèrement. Son esprit l'avait trahi. Son esprit s'est laissé aller avec précision quand il a eu besoin de demeurer stable et fort. Son esprit a finalement laissé aller et les émotions sont sorties pour jouer, seulement ce n'était pas un jeu ce qu'elles ont voulu.

Ils ont voulu SENTIR.

Tout.

D'un seul trait.

Ici.

Maintenant.

Dans son bureau.

Au travail.

Devant chacun.

Quel traître, son esprit était.

La seule bonne chose à venir de ceci était Sara. Elle a su. Et elle était avec lui.

Ils avaient passé beaucoup d'heure ensemble dans l'hôpital. Ils ont d'abord "déjeunaient" ensemble la nourriture de l'hôpital et un jeu d'échecs. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup parlé au sujet de ceux qu'ils ont sentis tous les deux. Qu'ont-ils pu parler ? Les mots "je t'aime" avaient flotté entre les lèvres plusieurs fois, mais après ça, il répétait simplement ce que l'autre personne a déjà su. Ils ont parlé du travail. Ils ont parlé des affaires. Ils ont parlé un peu d'eux. Ils ont décidé qu'ils voudraient passer plus de temps ensemble après les heures de travail. Leur temps ensemble dans l'hôpital devenu précieux pour eux.

Les autres ont noté le changement. Quand ils venaient pour voir un ou l'autre, ils les trouvaient tous les deux ensemble, leurs têtes touchant pendant qu'ils examinaient l'échiquier, leurs bouts des doigts se touchaient légèrement. C'était une danse sensible de passion et de tendresse. Ni l'un ni l'autre poussaient ou tiraient vers l'autre, mais lui permettant d'évoluer naturellement.

Parfois les autres, quand ils sont seuls, se tenaient près de la porte et regardaient Grissom et Sara qui agissaient l'un sur l'autre. C'était un scénario si différent pour eux. Ils ont su que les tous deux avaient changé mais c'était toujours une nouveauté pour eux, ce type de comportement. Ainsi ils les ont observés. Et ils ont appris.

Au travail, Grissom et Sara se sont comportés comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude ils pouvaient voir que leurs deux vies avaient pris une tension énergique ! L'habituel de Grissom devait être sûr de lui. Il avait senti le poids de confiance des autres et n'avait pas le plaisir à ne pas pouvoir se faire confiance. Il a noté quand il a fait une pause dans la mi-décision, mi-phrase comme il s'est interrogé. Il a dû être fort encore. Il a dû trouver cette force encore. Il a eu besoin d'elle. Comme une drogue !

"Tu es humain, Gris." Venait une voix de sa porte.

Il l'a regardé. Elle se tenait là, le regardant. La lumière était allumé derrière elle et autour d'elle. Mais pour un bref moment, elle est apparue comme ange devant sa porte, la lumière semblait venir de son corps au lieu de derrière elle. Son cœur a sauté un battement. Elle a marché vers son bureau et s'est assise.

"Tu es humain et tu le réalise finalement. Les humains font des erreurs. C'est comme ça qu'ils apprennent."

Il l'a regarda fixement. Son corps était rigide avec une la tension. Il enleva ses lunettes sur son visage et frotta ses yeux. Il a dû faire quelque chose avec ses mains. Il remit ses lunettes et l'a regarda.

Elle continua.

"Tu as fait des erreurs avant et tu étais bien. Tu ferra encore des erreurs, et tu iras bien. Je t'aime, Grissom. Nous avons tous de l'amour pour toi. Juste ce que tu es"

Elle se leva et se pencha par-dessus de son bureau pour caresser doucement les sèvres avec les siennes. Et elle est partie, pour aller travailler sur une autre affaire.

Il toucha ses lèvres. Ils ont frissonné à ce contact. Il a senti des larmes. Encore. Il a semblé que pleurer était tellement plus facile de nos jours. Pourquoi ? Ses émotions ont eu un goût de la liberté et elles ont voulu plus.

L'énigme de Grissom. Peux se sentir et être accablé peut-être. Ou pour supprimer et aller de nouveau ce qu'il était, peut-être c'était douloureux.

Son énigme.

Changez le temps. Il a su qu'il avait besoin de temps. Mais il n'était pas un homme patient. Il ne pouvait pas rester de ce temps indécis durant la journée.

Pour retourner ou pour aller en avant.

L'énigme de Grissom.


	8. Sara II

Chapitre VIII : Sara

Sara pensait qu'être avec Grissom la rendrait vraiment heureuse.

C'était son but depuis si longtemps que quand elle l'a finalement atteint, l'éclat de l'arc-en-ciel était seulement une illusion. Les faits étaient que Grissom était humain. Il a fait des erreurs. Elles n'ont pas été unies sur un certain plan astral où seulement elles ont existé. Le fait était là au travail impliqué ce rapport. Comme une plante qui avait besoin d'être arroser quotidiennement, de la lumière et de l'air, ce qu'était leur relation leur rapport. Admettant ses sentiments et prononçant les mots "je t'aime" ça n'a pas créé un paradis. Il a seulement ouvert les portes et lui a offert un chemin ce paradis, qui a toujours semblé être une étape pour eux. Chaque étape du chemin était présent un obstacle. Leur amours et leurs attachements vers l'un à l'autre ne sont pas venus contesté. La plus grande récompense était de franchir les épreuves les plus difficiles. Les défis ne sont pas venus de l'extérieur comme leurs collègues, amicales ou ennemies. Ni de ces quelques règles et ni de ces règlements basés sur leurs carrières. Il n'y a eu aucune manifestation physique, non plus. Leurs plus grands défis étaient apparus devant eux. Leurs propres craintes.

Sara ne s'est pas rendu compte comment était difficile de travailler sur une relation. Elle le connaissait plus intimement ce qu'elle pensait. Leur intimité était venu lors de leurs conversations détaillées tard dans la "nuit".En tant que femme, elle maintenait toujours une certaine croyance au sujet des relations qui, sur la surface, semblaient contredire son apparance. Dans tous ses rêves, "aimer" a voulu dire une connaissance immédiate absolue de l'un et l'autre. En d'autres termes : Paradis.

Son amour saurait ce qu'elle aime et ce qu'elle détest juste en regardant dans ses yeux. De ses mains, elle donnerait l'information où elle aimait être touchée et comment. Dans un monde où le partage était obligatoire dès la naissance, c'est devenu une sorte d'obsession. Le partage volontaire, même dans propres vies, semblait être un droit dans la société. C'est juste un moyen d'arriver à ses fins. C'était de nié complètement nos propres sentiments d'abandon dans cet aspect de la vie. Elle a combattu comme une bataille personnelle intérieure. Être une femme forte indépendante, qu'elle est décrite, avait exigé qu'elle garde ses secrets. Être indigent était apparenté à être imparfait. En tant que perfectionniste du coeur, ceci a dépassé son niveau de confort.

S'ouvrir à l'autre, permettant à eux de voir ce qu'ils sont, les défauts et le reste, entrait dans un territoire peu familier. Mais, une voix minuscule à l'intérieur d'elle-même a suggéré, que peut-être, de garder ses anciennes relations durables. Elle a essayé de faire taire cette voix, mais cette voix parlait de plus fort en plus fort quand elle passait plus de temps avec Grissom. Elle l'aimait. Son corps, son esprit, son âme crié, c'était de plus fort que quand ils étaient ensemble, particulièrement seuls. Mais ce sentiment était affamé d'une étincelle de la vie pour la rendre viable. Sa vie. Son âme. Tout d'elle. Sans réservation.

Enfant, Sara était un garçon manqué elle était mal dans sa peau mais maintenant elle a apprit à se connaître. Cependant, quand on désire l'amour et pour exprimer l'amour, on doit accepter la possibilité, la probabilité de la douleur.

_Yin et Yang._

_Équilibre._

_De ne pas exister aux yeux des autres._

_Afin d'avoir un, on doit accepter le caractère de l'autre._

Tous ces paroles était écrasé par l'esprit de Sara, créant une bataille mentale. La

voix de la raison, telle qu'elle était, était tout à fait implacable. Elle n'etait pas dans en paix. Les mots allait de son esprit à sa bouche. Sara et Grissom étaient deux individus séparés avec les compréhension à part sur le monde. Afin que leur relation continuent, il devait avoir des compromis des deux côtés. Il y avait de certaines idées et croyance qui devraient être changées. L'expérience de la vie de Sara ne l'a jamais remit sur pied. Elle était une débutante dans ce secteur intime. Autant qu'elle essaye, elle a rencontré sur son chemin des obstacles affranchir. Ses propres obstacles, dans son propre esprit. Une seule chose qu'elle a réalisé et qu'elle a dû apprendre était de « demander ». Sara n'a jamais rien demandé à personne. Si elle-même ne pouvait pas le faire, elle ne voulait le faire sans Grissom. Alors que maintenant elle se trouvait dans une situation très inconfortable pour demander à Grissom ce qu'elle avait besoin.

Grissom commençait à la connaître et elle avait besoin de lui parler sur elle. Ca n'allait pas se produire d'un coup de baguette magique. Ce n'était pas un conte de fées, c'était la vraie vie. Quand elle avait besoin d'être conseiller sur une affaire particulièrement préoccupant, elle avait besoin d'en parler à Grissom.

"Grissom..."

Mais c'était dur. ne pouvaient pas sortir de sa bouche. Les mots étaient là, pourtant : Grissom, J'ai besoin d'une étreinte en ce moment. Elle pris un souffle profond et se lança.

"Grissom... J'ai besoin d'une étreinte en ce moment."

Et elle a attendu, le regardant, s'appuya contre la porte fermée. Grissom se leva et marcha vers elle et l'a pris dans ses bras. Ses mains glissaient le long de son dos. Ses mains, toujours si chaudes. Elle fondait dans des ses bras. Son corps rencontra le sien pendant que sa tête se reposea dans le creux de son épaule et elle éclata sa douleur. Son corps été secoueait de sanglots pendant qu'il la tenait rranquillement, acceptant sa douleur. Plus il la tenait longtemps, plus il l' a blessé.Il l'a blessé pour être accepté. Ou peut-être il l'a blessé car elle avait dû attendre longtemps. Quelque soit la raison, elle a pleuré jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se séchèrent. Et alors elle essayea de sourire. Sa douleur libérée et partagée, ce n'était plus un tel fardeau et son bonheur était dans cette pièce. Elle lui a souri, elle s'écarta. Il lui souria, ses yeux étaient brillants et humides. Il avait senti sa prope douleur douleur. Il avait partagé sa douleur mais elle n'était pas aussi déchirante. Elle l'aimé tellement. Ses yeux sont devenues plus foncées. Il a lu sa passion et elle a mis à feu ses propres sentiments. il se pencha et ses lèvres frolèrent les siennes doucement. Et elle l'attira plus près d'elle et a approfondi le baiser pendant que le feu jaillissait à l'intérieur d'eux et Sara laissa échapper un gémissement. Ses lèvres étaient si tendres. Sara s'appuya contre la porte, elle s'accrocha à elle, ses mains s'attardèrent sur ces cheveux tandis que ceux de Grissom parcourèrent son corps, ils avaient besoin de l'un et de l'autre. tellement.

Leurs passions étaient à peine maîtrisé. Elles étaient menacées de se renverser dans les endroits les plus inopportuns, comme sur son bureau au travail avec toutes les fenêtres fermées. Sa bouche écrasa la sienne. Sara tira ses hanches contre lui. Elle leva sa jambe légèrement qu'elle passa derrière lui. Il gémi péniblement. Avec une des ses mains, il ferma à clé le bureau et éteignit la lumière de l'intimité au moins. Il la tenait étroitement contre lui, souhaitant que leurs habils disparaissent comme par magie et il pourrait la sentir, la goûter, la toucher. I avait besoin d'oxygène. À contre-coeur il s'écarta, il respira, et s'attaqua à son cou, suçant sa chair sensible, la faisant gémir, elle penca sa tête een arrière. Sa jambe monta encore plus sur sa hanche. Il la voulait avec une telle force de passion. Ses mains étaient sur son dos la tirant vers lui. Elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules et elle tira son corps contre elle. Elle avait besoin de le sentir. Il reprit une repiration et il la poussa contre la porte. Elle mit ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'agrippa. Ses mains allèrent vers les boutons de la chemise, déboutonna les premiers boutons et elle caressa sa poitrine, ses ongles griffèrent doucement la peau, envoyant des frissons en bas de son corps pendant qu'il gémissait contre sa peau. La chemise de Sara été tirée d'un côté, ses seins qu'il a embrassés et a léchés et a sucés avec tant de désir ardant, comme un homme affamé. Sa main a trouvé son centre de palpitation chaud et a commencé à la masser sous ses vêtements. Ses hanches ont répondu par une poussée contre sa main, qui a seulement servi à augmenter la pression. Grissom libéra un long silencieux gémissement.

Ils ont été interrompus par des coups forts sur la porte. Ils se sont écarté de l'un l'autre à la hâte, fixant des vêtements autant qu'ils pouvaient avant que Grissom ouvra la porte et laissa Catherine entrée. A la vue de leurs visages, les regards de travers et de leurs vêtements, elle ne pouvait pas aider mais elle leur souria.

"Vous ne pouvez pas attendre que vous soyez à la maison, les amis?"

Grissom toussa et serra les lèvres.

"Il y a quelque chose que vous voulez, Catherine?"

il lui a demandé, d'un ton dur. Autant qu'il apprécié Catherine, il n'était pas vraiment confortable avec elle, sachant qu'elle s'avait beaucoup chose à son sujet. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Sara qui se dirigea vers la porte, lui clignant de l'oeil à lui pendant qu'elle lui envoyé un baiser. Il essaya de ne pas sourire devant Catherine.


	9. Grissom a besoin de Sara

Chapitre IX : Grissom a besoin de Sara

Elle avait rempli un vide dans son cœur. Un vide qui n'avait jamais existé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entrée dans sa vie. Un vide qui seulement s'est développé de plus grand à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Comme l'écorce d'un fruit : permettant à la blessure de guérir pour retirer seulement l'écorce. Après un moment, la blessure guérie seule. Nettoyer la blessure. La recoudre. Faire un bandage pour la maintenir couverte. En fin de compte, tous ceux-ci n'étaient pas nécessaires, car le corps pourrait se guérir encore.

Grissom était comme cette blessure. Il avait besoins dune intervention extérieure pour se guérir. Son effondrement était la dernière déchirure de la blessure. Laissant une blessure, qui piqué au plus léger contact. Maintenant, il avait besoin d'aide.

Aussi indépendant qu'il était, Grissom était peu disposé pour demander l'aide. Mais la douleur continuait. La douceur, la patience et la compréhension de Sara étaient comme un baume calmant sur son âme torturée, soulageant la douleur et couvrant temporairement la blessure.

Quand ils ont travaillé sur une affaire ensemble, c'était un mélange d'attirance et de regards furtifs sur l'un et l'autre sous des masques de professionnalisme tout en essayant de ne pas sourir. Regardant Sara travailler était une merveille: la manière dont elle pensait pendant qu'elle jetait un coup d'oeil autour de la scène de crime et des scénarios dans sa tête ; la manière dont elle attrapait chaque petit détail à emmener plus tard aux sièges du CSI. Son calme, composé sa conduite comme elle a glissé facilement dans son rôle d'investigatrice, seulement être accablé quand elle attira son attention et elle lui donna son sourire spécial qu'elle seule a gardé pour lui. Son coeur commencait à battre fort et il pouvait sentir sa peau légèrement pendant qu'il regardait rapidement loin, tout en voulant garder son calme professionnel.

Toutes les fois qu'il l'a regardée, le monde s'évanouissait autour d'eux, laissant seulement Grissom et Sara, se regardant fixement l'un et l'autre, perdu dans les yeux de chacun.

Dans leurs seuls moments, sur son divan, les mots remplissaient l'air pendant qu'ils discutaient des détailles sur les affaires en cours, un certain aspect peu commun de lui. Alors le silence est venu. Ce n'était pas un silence entièrement confortable. Leur rapport récemment découvert était toujours au début.

"Grissom... Gil... "

Sara était immobile avant qu'elle se soit rappelée qu'elle l'avait appelé Gil. Ils avaient atteint cette étape leur relation.

"J'ai noté que nous avons travaillé beaucoup ensemble depuis que nous sommes revenus. En fait, j'ai été avec vous sur chaque affaire que vous avez eu."

Elle fit une pause.

"Gil, vous savez que je vous aime. Mais si nous continuons à faire ceci, ce ne sera pas bon. Professionnellement. Ce n'est pas semblait bon? Nos rapports personnels ne changeraient pas nos rapports professionnels?"

Grissom regardé autre part. Il l'avait entendue. Les mots qu'il connaissait et qu'il entendrait un jour. Il a su ce qu'il avait fait, mais il l'avait trouvé. Ayant Sara à ses côtés, il pouvait la voir, l'entendre, la toucher, la sentir. Le manque de sa présence était plus qu'une distraction. A la pensée qu'elle travaillerait avec quelqu'un d'autre, loin de lui, son cœur battait d'une manière extravagante, sa poitrine été serré, son cerveau était gelé. Qu'est ce qui se passerait si elle reçoit un autre projectile? Et il ne serait pas à ses côtés? Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il respira plus facile quand elle était avec lui. Sara avait placé une main sur son bras.

"Gil... ?"

Il l'a regarda.

"J'ai besoin de toi."

Les mots ont été parlés tellement doucement, il n'était pas sûr si elle l'avait entendu. Il avait entendu sa voix trembler pendant qu'il avait prononcé les mots. Sa main était sur son visage, son pouce frottant doucement sa joue. Son corps tremblait à son contact doux comme ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête était penchée dans sa main. La douceur de son visage s'était infiltrée dans son âme, supprimant l'agitation de l'intérieur.

Sa respiration était rapide quand il plaça sa main dans la sienne. Il avait tourné sa tête pour embrasser la paume de sa main. Il a ouvert ses yeux et a vu que les yeux de Sara étaient fermés et sa bouche était à peine ouverte. Elle respirant difficilement. Quand sa langue sortie et lécha ses lèvres, il devenu fou. Il avala difficilement.

Sa main alla vers son cou, l'a tira vers lui pour écraser ses lèvres humides sur la sienne et fit entrer sa langue dans ses profondeurs. Il a entendu ses halètements et gémissements pendant qu'elle se pencha vers lui, suçant sur sa langue, l'apportant plus profond dans sa bouche. La main de Grissom était entrée dans ses cheveux, le maintenant à lui tandis que son autre main glissait vers le haut de sa cuisse à sa hanche. Son corps lança une réponse comme un gémissement qui échappa à ses lèvres. Son souffle était loqueteux maintenant car leurs lèvres et leurs langues sont cabriolés voracement. Le feu a flambé plus chaud, sa passion pour cette femme. Il se pencha vers à elle, approfondissant le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étende sous lui sur son divan, leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas séparés. Sara entoura la taille de son amant avec une jambe et Grissom commença à gémir contre sa bouche. Sa main était sur le bas du dos pour la tirer plus près de lui.

Sa main a tiré la chemise de Sara loin de son épaule, exposant sa peau sensible que sa bouche commença à dévorer. Sara l'attira plus vers elle, l'invitant à la goûter et à la prendre. Grissom lui enleva son chemisier et commença à lui enlever ses vêtements, et Sara fit de même pour lui.

Grissom parcoura le corps de sa bien-aimée de ses lèvres. Il voulait lui faire l'amour. Il voulait être son 1er amant. Quand il entra en elle, Sara commença à gémir. Tout en allant en elle, il regarda la femme qu'il aimait. Ses yeux étaient ouvertes et la passion dansait dans ses yeux. Sa bouche était ouverte et des petits de bruit émergeaient à chacun poussé.

"OH! ... Gil... encore... plus... "

C'était une déclaration. Ses mains avaient saisi ses épaules et la tira vers elle avec force. Il a vu le désespoir dans ses yeux. Il ferma ses yeux. Il gémit fort. Il avait senti les précipitations dans ses veines. Les précipitations folles de l'intensité. Ses poussées sont devenues plus dures, plus profond, plus fort.

"OH! ... Seigneur... Sara... je... t'ai... me..."

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait sortir. Il se laissa tomber sir elle, la tenant étroitement. La sueur avait perlé sur son visage, sur son dos. Ses jambes étaient enroulées autour de ses hanches, le tirant encore plus profond. Il ne pouvait pas obtenir assez. Il saisit l'accoudoir avec ses deux mains et alla de plus en plus profond et de plus en plus rapide, grognant avec l'effort. Les ongles de Sara griffa le dos de Grissom. Ses poussées sont devenues un assaut frénétique sur son corps disposé, une tentative folle à immobile les émotions inquiétantes qu'il aurait plutôt gardées. Il sentit l'extase arriver et il arriva à la fin suivie de Sara.

Sa tête est tombée en avant, ses yeux s'étaient fermés fortement. Il est resté comme ça pendant un moment avant de s'effondrer sur Sara. Elle avait senti son corps secouer et a entendu des sanglots. Les doigts froids se sont enroulés autour de son cœur comme elle l'a tenu.

Il était resté immobile sur elle. Ses bras étaient autour de lui ; il pouvait la sentir, chaude et humide avec la sueur. Son corps était secoué pendant qu'il pleurait, il pouvait plus se retenir. Il avait mal. Il l'a tenue étroitement contre lui, il voulait la garder ici.

"Ne me laisse plus, Sara!"

C'était une réclamation désespérée entre des sanglots haletants. Elle serra ses bras contre lui.

"Jamais, Gil. Jamais."

"Ne me laisse plus jamais!"

Elle serra plus fort. Il pleurait sur son épaule. Elle le tenait toujours. Elle embrassa son visage, fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Quelque chose la fit convaincre qu'elle devait rester, pour de bon.

Il l'a regarda.

"Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous, Sara Sidle."

Il a chuchoté les mots pendant qu'il frottait ses cheveux.

"Je sais, Gil Grissom. Je sais."

Il l'a regarda fixement encore plus.

"J'ai peur quand tu n'es pas avec moi. Je ne peux pas même penser, Sara. Mon

Cœur se serre, je ne peux plus respirer quand je ne te vois pas."

Sa bouche se referma pendant qu'il chercha les bons mots.

"Je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi pour toujours, toujours."

Elle le regarda.

"Je suis bien ici, Gil. Toujours. Dans ton cœur. Je ne partirai plus jamais.

Je te le promets."

Elle l'a tira contre elle, réveillant sa chaleur.

"Mais tu dois me laisser vivre, Gil. Tu ne dois pas me protéger. Je dois vivre."

Il respira.

"Je sais, Sara. Je sais. C'est effrayant, simplement."

"Je sais. Je t'aime, Gil Grissom."

"Je t'aime, Sara Sidle."


	10. La Chute

**N/A : **je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre les chapitres suivants. Comme vous le savez, la langue française n'est pas ma langue maternelle même si je suis arrivé ici à l'âge de 8 ans. Les chapitres suivants, on été revus, relus et réécrit avec l'aide de ma meilleure amie.

Voici les chapitres 10, 11, 12, 13 et 14.

Je voudrais savoir si il y a des personnes qui voudraient m'aider à écrire les prochains chapitres, je me suis arrêté au chapitre 14 alors si vous avez des suggestions ou qui veulent me proposer des chapitres, veuillez m'envoyer vos messages sur mon mail : emilieayacheyahoo.fr.

Merci pour votre soutien.

* * *

**Chapitre X : La chute**

La tristesse était partie comme une vague, prenant avec elle chaque dernier vestige d'espoir de son âme.

Elle s'est assise contre le mur, regardant fixement droit devant, ne voyant rien. La circulation était devenus une tache floue et faible dans sa vision. Les voix : aucun son. Son coeur était un morceau de charbon mort dans sa poitrine. Son corps était engourdi comme son âme. Il s'était effondré sur le sol, aucune forme, aucune fonction. Juste un groupe de cellules, venant ensemble en tant qu'humain.

Les larmes étaient là, mais elles ne venaient pas. Ses yeux étaient secs et blessées. Mais la douleur était là mais étrange. Elle a voulu pleurer, besoin de pleurer, essayé de pleurer. Mais son corps refusait de s'accomplir. Fichu corps ! Elle avala instinctivement. La cigarette dans sa main avait brûlé jusqu'au filtre, elle avait fumé et elle la laissée. Elle est tombée par terre, une mince traînée de fumée flotta vers le ciel.

La respiration était devenue une chose consciente, une prise obligatoire d'air et un jet comme les poumons dégonflés, forçant l'air dehors. Une partie de son esprit lui disait qu'elle devait se lever, entrer à l'intérieur, reprendre de nouveau son travail. Mais son corps ne s'est pas déplacé. Les muscles étaient mous. Sur un autre plan d'existence, elle s'est sentie descendre sur le sol. Elle disparaissait. Étant absorbé par les structures autour d'elle. Elle ne s'est pas débattue. Elle l'a juste laissée se produire, l'a laissée venir pour elle. L'enlever. De la douleur. Le vide la arracher de l'agonie qui est dans son âme.

Elle avait l'habitude de cacher ses sentiments des autres, même d'elle-même. Mais pas en ce moment. Maintenant, il sortait en pleine force, la prenant avec lui. Elle ne s'est pas débattue.

Mais les cris dans son esprit ne cesseraient pas. Ils sont là indéfiniment. Les voix, lui disent de se lever. Allez à l'intérieur. Parlez à quelqu'un. Elle a combattu cette voix. C'était une voix de douleur. Elle était fatiguée. Sommeil. Rêve. Pour toujours.

La douleur était aiguë. La cicatrice blessait toujours. Elle était guérie, mais la douleur revenait parfois. Elle était ici maintenant. C'était il y a deux mois depuis cette nuit fatidique. Un mois depuis la reprise du travail. Rien n'était différent. Les mêmes cas, les victimes différentes. Mais, dans son esprit, leurs visages ont disparu ; leurs corps torturés et ruinés sont demeurés, un rappel sanglant de la façon dont le monde était devenu. Elle avait cessé de sentir. C'était tout le pareil. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de joie, plus de bonheur, plus de foi. Tout s'était fané dans le néant.

Son esprit était devenu insensible. Son corps a exécuté les procédures courantes de recueillir les preuves, les traiter , interroger les personnes, poser la même question, obtenant les mêmes fausses réponses. Il n'y avait désormais aucun espoir.

Elle a voulu mourir. Laissez ce monde. Trouvez les meilleur. Plus sûr. Plus heureux. Il n'y avait plus d'accordement à ce monde. La cicatrice était un rappel constant de sa faillibilité ; son mal était un souvenir perpétuel de sa propre mortalité. Il n'y avait plus rien à pour que ceux qui vivent. Elle était seulement une. Et combien de psychopathes y avait-il dehors ? Elle a déchiré son coeur quand ces pensées se sont imposées sur sa vie.

Tout autour d'elle était la désolation. Du monde. Des personnes. De leurs âmes. Et maintenant le sien était dévoré dans leur abîme de misère. Son corps était une capsule pour une âme qui n'a plus prospéré, plus palpitée avec l'esprit. Elle était morte. Ou entrain de mourir. Son corps a survécu, mais pas son âme. C'était une lutte pour se lever chaque matin et marcher pour aller travailler pour faire face seulement à la même chose, jour après jour.

Même avec Grissom sur son côté, elle était encore seule. Seulement dans son angoisse. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider quand lui-même a été coincé dans sa souffrance. La douleur était là dans sa poitrine était revenue. Pas la cicatrice. Ceci a disparu beaucoup plus profond. C'était la douleur de ceux qui avaient continué. Ceux qu'elle avait absorbés par son devoir de revendication personnelle en leur nom. Elle avait assimilé leurs voix de lamentation avec ses propres spectres internes.

Une ombre est tombée à travers elle, et puis s'est écartée à ses côtés. Un corps assis près d'elle. C'était une fenêtre momentanée au vrai monde qui s'est fermé trop tôt. Il y avait de la chaleur sur sa hanche. La chaleur de la personne. Leurs chaleurs. Il y avait quelqu'un près d'elle.

Elle a voulu tourner sa tête, pour voir. Son corps n'écouterait pas. Elle a prolongé sa conscience à ce côté, mais il est revenu trop tôt, ne lui donnant rien. Elle a été attrapée dans son propre abîme se développant en spirales.

Un chuchotement. De là ? La personne s'est déplacée, penché en avant, la regardant. Elle a essayé de rencontrer leurs yeux. Aucune chance. Aucun corps.

Son nom. Elle a entendu son nom. Il était parti loin, très loin, trop loin. Elle pourrait à peine l'entendre.

Les larmes. Elles ont vraiment voulu venir. Pour être libre. Ses yeux piqués.

Une main sur son épaule maintenant. Une main chaude desséchante. Elle a brûlé. Elle a blessé. Elle l'a voulue au loin. Mais elle ne s'est pas déplacée. La chaleur s'est installée après un moment. Elle a, lentement, très lentement commencé à imprégner son corps. Son bras. Son épaule, son cou. Sa respiration était rapide et peu profonde. Tout était encore une tache floue dans sa vision. Son audition était partie.

Son nom. Il était là encore. Avec plus de mots. Sa tête a avancé, encore et puis encore. Comme un signe d'assentiment, mais pas tout a fait. Elle n'a pas su lequel.

La douleur dans sa poitrine s'agrandissait maintenant. Sa gorge serrait. Ses yeux ont bougé maintenant. Son esprit recherche... quelque chose. Elle a essayé de se pencher vers la personne, pour sentir leur chaleur. Elle avait froid, si froid. Il devenait plus foncé. Le soleil descendait. L'air refroidissait. Elle a senti la glace avancer. Elle a été en partie bien accueillie et en partie crainte. Elle a essayé de trembler, son corps non.

Ses paupières devenaient lourdes. S'ils se fermaient les images reviendraient. Elle n'a pas voulu les voir. Elle a clignoté pour les maintenir ouverts.

Ses mains étaient engourdies. Ses pieds étaient engourdis. Même son épaule avec la main devenait engourdie. Ses yeux était fermés. Pendant un moment il y avait la paix. Noirceur. Rien. Et alors les images sont venues. Rouge. Disjointes. Ses yeux se sont ouverts encore. Son corps a basculé avec la répercussion des images. Elle a pris un souffle profond.

Elle a essayé de parler, sortir un mot, même un bruit. Sa bouche ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle a semblé être maintenue. Peut-être il faisait le froid ?

La personne était plus proche maintenant. Visage contre visage. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Air chaud sur sa peau. Une main sur son visage, tournant sa tête. Elle a combattu, faiblement. Elle a perdu. Sa tête s'est tournée vers la personne.

_Bleu._

Obscurité, bleu tourbillonnant. Bleu orageux. Bleu intense. Bleu de perçage.

_Yeux bleus._

Son esprit a essayé de comprendre à qui était Ces yeux voyaient. Un nom. Une mémoire.

_Grissom._ Son patron. Son ami.

Elle avala. Sa bouche ouverte. Elle essaya de parler. C'était dure. En conclusion, il s'est produit.

"Uh..."

Elle respirait.

"Sara..."

Il la regardait fixement dans ses yeux dur. Souci. Confusion. Soin.

"Hmmm..."

Qu'elle essaya encore.

"Gris-som."

Il la recherchait des yeux.

"Sara... viens à l'intérieur. Il fait froid dehors."

Lentement, elle a incliné la tête. Froid. Oui. Très. Elle ne pouvait plus se sentir.

Il s'était déplacé pour se lever, et a essayé de la soulever avec lui. Elle voulu se lever mais ses jambes ne se sont pas déplacées. Autant que son esprit a voulu se déplacer, son corps refusait. Il s'est assis à côté d'elle et la regardait fixement.

"Sara, allons intérieur" dit-il peu plus avec force.

Elle ne s'est pas déplacée.

Il plaça ses bras sous ses épaules et l'a souleva. Elle se leva avec lui dans le mouvement lent. Elle se trouva dans ses bras et a senti sa chaleur, légère bien qu'elle ait été par son manteau.

Ses jambes ont essayé de se déplacer, mais elle trébucha. Il la saisit sous ses genoux et l'a tenue sur son corps comme il l'a porta à l'intérieur au breakroom où il l'étendit sur le divan. Elle se rendit à peine compte de l'environnement. Il était plus chaud, et plus lumineux. Une couverture était placé sur son corps et recouvert jusqu'à son menton. Il s'agenouilla et il la regarda fixement. Elle regardait le plafond.

Elle a voulu revenir, mais elle n'a pas su. Comment sortez-vous d'un état induit par choc?

Une main sur son visage. Traction de son visage au côté. Ces mêmes yeux bleus, tristes. Effrayé. Crainte ? Il était là. Pour elle. Il était venu chez elle. Pour elle. Elle a jeté un coup d'oeil par sa douleur dans son âme. Il chaud dedans là. C'était sûr. Il était à la maison.

"Sara... réveilles toi, Sara." dit-il

Son pouce caressait sa peau. Ses yeux a recherché les siens. Elle a essayé de parler.

"Je veux...", chuchotât-elle

Ses yeux lui priait, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas partir. Aide-moi. J'ai si peur.

Il s'approcha plus près. De plus proche en plus proche. Elle l'observa s'approcher, son visage devenait flou. Ses lèvres touchèrent son front. Chaud, doux et moite. La chaleur parcoura son corps, de son visage jusqu'à ses épaules, ses bras, sa poitrine. La brûla. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Un sanglot commença dans sa gorge. Un petit bruit à peine entendue, même pour elle. Pendant qu'il restait là, les lèvres sur son front, le sanglot se développa. C'est devenu un cri, un sanglot, des pleurs.

Ses yeux se fermèrent fortement contre les images. Le froid, la douleur, l'agonie. Sa douleur libéra son corps.

Ses bras monté autour du cou de Grissom, se tenant étroitement sur lui, le tirant vers elle. Elle avait besoin de sa chaleur, de sa force. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la tenant étroitement sur lui. Sa tête s'enterra dans son épaule pendant qu'elle pleurait et criait sa souffrance en lui. Son corps était en douleur. Il pleura de la souffrance qu'avait Sara. Il laissa tout dehors. Ses pieds ont donné un coup de pied sur les accoudoirs, les coussins, opposant son corps environ. Ses poings ont saisi son manteau, serrant et tirant.

Il sorti. Dans les torrents du bruit et de la fureur. Il l'a engloutie, la traînant le long pendant qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie. Une déchirure de croyance et craintes autrefois tenues, d'espoirs et de rêves.

Elle a fini. Plus tôt de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle a été laissée dénudée et lavée à l'intérieur. Son corps dans ses bras. Son visage était humide avec des larmes, sa gorge était cru, on mal de tête. Elle a écarté, l'essuyant des yeux. Elle s'étendit sur le divan de son côté, ne regardant pas l'homme qui s'est assis près elle. Elle prit une respiration profonde. Et finalement le regarda.

"Merci."

C'était tout qu'elle pouvait dire. Quoi encore ? Il plaça une main sur son épaule et a souri.

"Je suis désolé."

Elle le regardait, confus.

"Je devais l'avoir vue plus tôt. Je devais avoir été là plus tôt, Sara. Je suis désolé."

Elle le regardait.

"Mais tu es venu."

Elle essayait de garder ses yeux ouverts. Son corps entier se senti lourd. Vidangé. Gaspillé. Il avait besoin de carburant. Sa main a doucement serré son épaule.

"Reposes toi maintenant, Sara. Nous parlerons demain."

Il lui souri. Elle le souri en retour.

Touchant son visage une dernière fois, il se leva pour s'en aller.


	11. Capture

Chapitre XI : Capture

"J_'ai besoin de toi._"

"_Je ne m'inquiète pas._"

Il y avait une bataille continue. Dans la même tête. Ces deux phrases continuaient à se répéter à plusieurs reprises encore.

_J'ai besoin de vous_. Il avait besoin d'elle.

_Je ne m'inquiète pas_. Il n'a pas voulu d'elle.

_Je ne m'inquiète pas_. Abaissez la douleur.

_Je ne m'inquiète pas._ Mort

_J'ai besoin de toi_. La plante se dirigea vers le haut par la terre, recherchant un rayon de lumière du soleil qui l'alimenterait et l'encouragerait hors de la terre, accroissant grande et forte dans la vie.

_J'ai besoin de toi._ Je suis affamé.

_J'ai besoin de toi._ Alimente-moi.

_J'ai besoin de toi._ Sois la mienne.

_J'ai besoin de toi._ Ne me laisse pas.

_J'ai besoin de toi._ J'ai peur.

_Je ne m'inquiète pas._ Les yeux fermés. Éloigne toi. Pars loin. Marche loin.

_Je ne m'inquiète pas._ Fais que mon coeur batte toujours.

_Je ne m'inquiète pas._ Tranquillité.

Ses yeux se sont. Il se les frottée avec sa main. Les marques du livre sur sa joue. Génial! La porte du bureau était fermée. Une lampe était allumée. Petite illumination. Apparence vague dans l'obscurité. Seulement. Il soupira. Il frotta son visage.

_Sara. _

Il partie la trouver. Dans la salle de repos. Endorme sur le divan. Il l'avait trouvé dehors la nuit dernière. Elle n'avait pas bougée. Elle avait froide. Il avait peur. Où était-elle ? Elle ne lui avait pas répondue. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, elle plongea ses yeux bruns dans ses yeux bleus. Ses yeux, larges, ronds et hantés, poignardés dans son âme. Les battements de coeur, hier soir, il l'avait trouvé par terre, il s'était assis à ses côtés puis il s'était levé. Il l'a prise dans ses bras et l'avait portée à l'intérieur. Comme une enfant. Un cauchemar.

Elle avait pleuré violemment sur le divan. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il avait fermé ses yeux, sentant sa douleur, voulant son calme et sa paix. Elle était tranquille. Elle était fatiguée. Il lui avait dit de dormir. Il en avait besoin lui aussi.

Maintenant il était réveillé. Seulement. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il la voulait. Il l'aimait. Il s'était inquiété.

Elle était endormie sur le divan, saisissant la couverture étroitement autour d'elle. Elle avait ramené ses jambes près de sa poitrine. Son visage était calme dans la faible lumière de la salle. Il toucha son visage. Frais.

Elle se cachait sous la couverture. Elle restait toujours courbée, protecteur de son âme. Il s'agenouilla sur le plancher près elle, l'étudiant. Même dans son sommeil, il pouvait voir les lignes de souci toujours gravées sur son visage. Ses doigts ont légèrement tracé son visage, de son front vers le bas sa joue, sa bouche. Il touchait ses lèvres doucement, sentant la douceur. Se les rappelant sur les siennes, douces, fortes, puissantes.

Son nez, tellement parfait ainsi que son visage. Ses cheveux, encadrait son visage. Ses doigts, jetant un coup d'oeil au-dessus de la couverture. Ces doigts qui manipulaient les substances plus étranges. Des doigts longs, minces et habiles.

Il parcourait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Bruns lisse et soyeux. Il la de sa main, ferma ses yeux, revit ses cheveux sur sa poitrine pendant qu'elle avait ondulé sur lui langoureusement quand ils ont fait l'amour. Son coeur a battait rapidement suites à ces mémoires. Il s'était inquiété. Il la voulait. Il la voulait dans sa vie. Elle était apparentée à une hantise.

Comment s'approchaient sans pouvoir se perdre en eux-mêmes? Devenir totalement absorbé par l'autre. Pour se perdre. La solitude n'était pas ainsi... isolée. Il soupirait profondément pendant qu'il sentait le mal familier le joindre. Le mal qui est venu quand il pensait à Sara. Quand Sara n'était pas avec lui. Le mal qu'était le vide à l'intérieur de lui où elle doit être. Elle était endormie, dans un son propre monde. Sans lui. Il était blessé. C'était une chose physique. Sa peau a démangé contre la sienne. Ses muscles serrés pour la toucher. Sa tête palpitait avec l'amour qu'il sentait pour cette femme. Elle était son monde entier.

Pour dormir et se joindre dans les rêves. Il avait suggéré que deux personnes pouvaient se l'obtenir. Pour savoir des âmes de chacun à l'intérieur et dehors, complètement. Aucuns secrets. Aucune peur. Le partage complet.

Il s'était inquiété. Tellement. Trop. Peut-être. Son âme avait d'immenses profondeurs. Elle avait abrité tellement de ce qu'il était. Aller en avant était d'accepter l'immensité de son essence. Il ne voulait pas la partager. Mais l'abîme entourant ceci bien devenait trop invitant. Perdre dans un tel vide était de se perdre pour toujours. Il ne voulait plus être seul. Le vide n'était pas un endroit qu'il souhaitait être. Jamais.

Elle bougeait dans son sommeil, marmonnant des phrases incohérentes. Sa voix. Si forte. Si directe. Quand elle a pleuré son nom... elle l'avait appelé. Se jetant dans ses bras. Il était attiré par depuis longtemps. Mais il avait résisté. Effrayé. Elle était tellement... femme. Peut-être trop. Mais elle avait été la seule qui a vraiment compris sa personnalité. Et l'avait admise. L'avait compris.

À la maison. Elle était à la maison. Elle était dans sa maison. Il l'avait senti saine et sauve dans ses bras. À sa compagnie. Dans son esprit. Ils étaient tellement bien ensemble. Pour apporter leurs propres expériences personnelles entre eux et créer quelques choses de neufs.

Il pouvait la regarder pour toujours, il avait réalisé. Il n'avait rien qu'il n'aimait pas ou qu'il n'a apprécié pas sur elle.

Elle bougea encore et ouvra ses yeux. Ses yeux bruns châtaigne profonds de la passion le regardèrent. Elle lui souriait lentement, timidement. Il pris sa joue dans des ses mains, regardant fixement dans ses yeux. Elle gémissait de plaisir, se rapprocha de lui. Elle était brûlante. Les battements de son coeur se fit de plus en plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Les battements représentaient son amour pour elle. Sa main pris la sienne et l'a serra contre la sienne, près de son visage. Le garder près d'elle.

Ses yeux s'ouvrèrent. La passion. Douleur. Crainte.

"Je dois partir." Dit-elle tranquillement.

Son sourire s'effaçait. Partir ? La crainte saisie son coeur.

"Pourquoi?" Chuchotât il.

Elle le regardait fixement profondément dans ses yeux, tenant toujours sa main.

"Je dois partir pour un moment, Gil. Je dois partir."

Il recherchait dans ses yeux des réponses. Désespoir. Il voulait qu'elle reste.

"Pas de toi, Gil. De cet endroit."

Elle a regarda autour de la salle, son travail.

"Je dois partir. Pour un moment."

Il regarda par terre. Loin. De lui, essentiellement. Peut-être.

"J'irai avec toi."

Elle lui souri.

"Tu ne peux pas, Gil. Tu es le patron ici."

"Tu as besoin de moi. J'ai besoin de toi. Ils feront avec."

Il avait besoin d'être avec elle. Si elle partait... il devait être avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas même penser au travail sans qu'elle soit là. Il la regardait soigneusement, notant les lignes fines près de ses yeux, près de sa bouche. Ses yeux lui disait qu'elle était fatiguée, vidait. Elle devait reprendre des forces. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient partir tous les deux. Ensemble. Un permis d'absence médical. Son esprit fonctionnait avec les possibilités.

"Je voudrais cela."Chuchotât elle.

Elle caressait sa joue avec sa main. Il lu la faim dans ses yeux, et a répondu en nature. Il a observé sa langue sortir et mouiller ses lèvres, les laissant légèrement ouvertes. Un gémissement formait dans sa gorge pendant qu'il se Penchait goûter ses lèvres. Il l'embrassait avec passion libérée. Ses mains parcouraient le long de son corps au-dessus des couvertures, sentant son corps décaler comme un désir qu'ils devaient rattraper. Il était affamé d'elle, la voulant. Il approfondissait le baiser, poussant sa langue dans sa bouche, sentant l'humidité chaude.

Elle déplaça la couverture sur le côté et laissa sa main sur le divan. Il mit une main sur sa poitrine sur sa chemise. Elle gémi contre sa bouche et serra sa main, encourageant son exploration. Il continua son exploration à sa demande, il gémit lui aussi, Il la caressait. Il mit sa main sur sa hanche. Son corps s'était déplacé sous sa main, dirigeant sa main vers où elle la voulait. Il la mit sur une de ses cuisses, sentant la chaleur sur ses vêtements. Sa jambe s'était déplacée, lui permettant le passage. Sa main trouva le centre et il commençait à répondre à son contact. Elle gémit contre sa bouche jusqu'à que sa main trouva de nouveau la sienne.

"J'ai besoin de toi." disait elle d'une demande essoufflée.

"Sara... nous ne pouvons pas... pas ici... Allons dans mon bureau."

"D'accord."

Il se leva et Sara fit de même, il lui prit la main et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de celui-ci. Ils entrèrent et ce dernier, ferma la porte à clé, éteignit la lumière et mit les volets. Pendant que Grissom fermait la porte, Sara avait enlevé tous les dossiers du bureau et elle les avait mit sur une chaise et s'assit. Il la rejoignit et commença à 'embrassait, la caressait.

"J'ai envie de toi..."

Elle pris une de ses main et la mit entre ses cuisses. Il gémit. Il s'approcha d'elle. Sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide. Il sentait son désir et son désespoir.

"Je te veux, Gil..."

Il senti son humidité pendant qu'il continuait de la masser vigoureusement avec sa main.

"OH... Sara... Je sais... mais nous ne pouvons pas... Oh... nous devons aller partir à la maison... "

Les mots sont venus à lui. Son esprit avait beaucoup de difficulté à se concentrer. Entre la chaleur sur sa main, et de sa main sur son corps, la folie était très bientôt inévitable.

"OK..."

Elle gémissait. Ils se sont séparait de l'un l'autre et se sont levés de leurs positions, s'embrassèrent. Leurs mains se joignirent. Sara alla cherchait ses affaires et le rejoignit à sa voiture. Il mit le contact et s'en allèrent chez lui. Dès qu'il mit sa voiture au garage de sa maison et que la porte automatique fut baissée. Sara enleva sa ceinture de sécurité et l'embrassa et se jeta sur lui, elle s'assit sur lui tout en l'embrassant. Grissom l'approcha plus de lui, ses mains ont trouvé ses hanches. Elle a répondu en nature, assortissant son rythme. Ses mains étaient sur sa poitrine, malaxant et éraflant. Il massait son corps.

Ses mains étaient sur sa ceinture, déboutonna, ouvra et abaissa son pantalon jusqu'aux cuisses. Il gémit sur sa bouche quand elle enleva son pantalon. Doucement elle s'approcha de lui. Son corps tremblait. Il pris ses hanches et l'amena vers lui. Immédiatement elle a commencé à se déplacer sur lui, gémissant, sa tête sur son épaule. Elle était une cavalière sauvage sur lui, rencontrant ses poussées avec l'abandon insouciant. Il tenait ses hanches de ses mains comme elle l'est montée. Il était perdu dans la licence non censurée de ses mouvements. Elle l'est monté avec une urgence que l'a excité et l'a effrayé. Elle griffait son dos qui était une douleur qui a annoncé dans leurs rapports sexuels. Il a seulement ajouté à la nature sauvage de leur rapport.

Il l'a sentie serrer autour de lui et a augmenté la cadence et la poussa jusqu'au fond elle, sentant sa propre approche d'apogée. Il senti son spasme de muscles autour de lui et de son corps pendant qu'elle jetait sa tête en arrière et beuglait son orgasme. Son abandon

tempétueux l'a étonné pendant qu'il se sentait que l'éclat soudain de pression à l'intérieur de lui et de lui a répandu sa graine dans ses profondeurs, grognant avec l'effort.

Elle s'effondra sur lui, haletant fortement. Leur configuration de mains sur leur côté comme leurs corps ont combattu pour regagner la commande et la coordination de muscle. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts car il essaya de comprendre ce qui s'était juste produit. Elle avait succédé, le montant comme un cheval sauvage. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel côté d'elle. Les pensées et les sensations innombrables créaient le ravage dans son esprit. Il toucha ses cuisses, les sentant toujours vibrer. Elles étaient lisses avec la sueur. Il parcoura toujours sa main, sa peau et son corps doux.

Lentement elle recula de lui, ses cheveux traînant le long de sa peau. Elle ressemblait à une femme sauvage. Elle apporté une main dans ses cheveux pour remettre un peu d'ordre.

"Je suis désolé ..."

Elle avait chuchoté. Il lui pris sa main et l'embrassa doucement, lui souri.

"Je t'aime, Sara."

Elle avala et le regarda fixement un moment avant d'offrir un sourire « spécial Grissom. »

"Et Je t'aime, Gil."

Il pensa un moment et puis il lui dit.

"Je t'accorde un permis d'absence. À une condition."

Elle a attendu, l'observant.

"Laquelle?"

"Je viens avec toi. Je ne te laisse plus seule, Sara. Pas après... ceci."

Ses yeux lui répondirent à la condition, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Elle soupira et a inclina la tête.


	12. Note de l'auteur

AVIS

La suite « Nos Vies, Nos Blessures » va bientôt être publié, j'ai laissé la place à ma cousine Emilie pour écrire la suite de la fic car maintenant j'ai très peu de temps à m'y consacré et Emilie a presque terminé 2 chapitres, je les ai lus et ils sont géniaux. Elle devrai les publié soit Samedi 19, soit dimanche 20 décembre 2009.

Je voudrais vous remercier de vos commentaires que vous m'avez envoyé, MERCI ENCORE.

PS : comme vous pouvez le remarquez mon français s'est amélioré depuis.

A bientôt


End file.
